The information described in this background section is not admitted to be prior art.
A hi-hat is a percussion cymbal and stand assembly commonly incorporated in drum kits with other components such as a bass drum, floor torn, snare drum, hanging toms, crash cymbal, ride cymbal, splash cymbal, China cymbal, and the like. A hi-hat is comprised of two cymbals horizontally mounted on a vertical stand. The two cymbals are mounted on top of each other, in a spaced relationship, with the top cymbal mounted bell up, and the bottom cymbal mounted bell down. The stand is generally comprised of a vertically extending support tube and a mounting rod that extends through the center of the support tube. The bottom cymbal is mounted toward the top end of the support tube, and the top cymbal is mounted toward the top end of the mounting rod. The mounting rod is biased in an upward position relative to the support tube by a spring located in the center of the support tube and operably connected to the support tube and the mounting rod.
The bottom end of the mounting rod of the vertical stand of a hi-hat assembly is connected to a foot pedal at the bottom end of the support tube. When the pedal is pressed by a drummer or other operator, the mounting rod is pulled downward against the biasing force provided by the spring, which drives the top cymbal downward toward the bottom cymbal. The pedal is used to cause the top cymbal to strike the bottom cymbal and to hold the top cymbal in engagement with the bottom cymbal. When the pedal is released, the spring forces the mounting rod upward, which disengages the cymbals and moves the top cymbal upward and away from the bottom cymbal. The magnitude of the force holding the top and bottom cymbals together can be varied by varying the pressure applied to the pedal by a drummer or other operator.
The foot-actuated operation of a hi-hat assembly places limitations on the drummer or other operator. For example, a drummer cannot simultaneously operate a double bass drum pedal and a hi-hat pedal. Additionally, a disabled drummer who has an impaired or no ability to use his or her legs and/or feet cannot operate a hi-hat assembly. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a modified hi-hat assembly that can be operated with a mechanism that does not require foot-actuation of a pedal.